Tony Oliver
Rafael Antonio "Tony" Oliver (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Obscurio 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member C, Fishermen Union Member H, Minegishi's Friend (ep14), Priest (ep25), TV Host (ep2) *Argento Soma (2003) - Takahashi (ep14) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Exorcist C (ep10), Maruta, Reiji's Friend C, Timothée Timowan *Charlotte (2016) - Someda (ep7), Yusa's Dad (ep12) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Curator (ep17), General Tsao (ep20), Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Billiard Player B (ep16), Man C (ep5), Patron#1 (ep7), Punk (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep7), Truck Driver (ep7), Yellow Scarf Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Man in Crowd#4 (ep1), Rio's Father (ep1), Seitaro Yagiri (eps1, 6), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Mamoru Kodate, Ippei Tezuka, Ryohei Doma (ep10) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fisher (ep5), Mess of Pinion (ep9), Worm, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Newscaster *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Announcer (ep7), Staff (ep11), Sugi-chan (ep26), SWAT (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Akamatsu, Gyosai Kawanabe (ep13), Ichino's Colleague *God Eater (2016) - Eric der Vogelweid *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Kunio Murai (eps5-43), Assistant Director (ep22), Ichiro Okinoshima, Inspector (ep8), Male Student (ep9) Punk (ep8), Salesclerk (ep7), Staff (ep11), Tadashi Sakurada (ep6), Tomoko's Father (ep42) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Young Harry MacDowel *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adjutant (ep1), Balinbow, Jamo-go (ep4), Narration, Tetukan *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Dick (ep23), Rick (ep9), Sagin *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Agon, Amori, Beans, Crewman D (ep1), Islander B (ep1), Man C (ep2), Referee 2 (ep27), Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Mechanic A (ep5), Team Edgeraid Coach (ep6) *Iron Man (2011) - Operator (ep2), Pilot (ep3), Politician (ep2), SP (ep2), Trainee 3 (ep1) *K-On! (2011) - Assistant (ep14), Customer (ep13), Man (ep6), Saito (ep10), Sawako's Love Interest (ep5), Scary Man (ep1), Store Clerk (ep2), Teacher (ep5), Trash Collection Announcement (ep12), Yui's Father (ep7) *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Additional Voices *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Apollonius, Hinahoho, Sabhmad Saluja, Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Bartender (ep69), Bill Matheson, Gen Kitahara, Reporter (ep55) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep58), Customer A (ep18), Detective A (ep48), Doctor (ep8), Doctor (ep36), Driver (ep56), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Host (ep67), Japanese Dignitary (ep35), Man (ep70), Turkish Man (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Minato Namikaze, Allied Ninja (ep284), Earth Ninja (ep349), Kyoya (ep122), Man (ep193), Sekiei (ep192), Urushi (ep122) *One Punch Man (2016) - The Paradisers (ep4) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Hughes Gauli, Male Student A (ep9), Railway Troop C (ep20), Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Masami Yamada, Baseball Announcer (ep4), Gym Teacher (ep2), Hotel Employee (ep5), Student (ep1), Teacher (ep2) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Male Student B, Masaomi Yamada (ep5) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Bodyguard (ep3), Tatsuya Shishikura *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sigurd *Tokkō (2007) - Ranmaru Shindo *Wolverine (2011) - Juoh Kurohagi, Thug (ep8) *X (2002-2003) - Sorata Arisugawa, Doctor (ep12), Hiroshi's Father (ep10) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Alien, Announcer (ep6), Bowling Man (ep10), Committee Head (ep10), Man (ep11), Producer Takishita, Santa Claus (ep13) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Keiichi Morisato *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hap *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Teacher *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Yamane 'OVA - Dubbing' *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Sagin *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Gabby the Goat, Rebel the Dog 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Klawiox (ep16) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Signal Org (ep18) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Michelangelo Video Games 'Video Games' *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Apex *Stonekeep (1995) - Drake *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Bang Shishigami *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Ulquiorra Cifer *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Fujimaru Kudo, Ulquiorra Cifer *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Altair, Artisan *Crimson Sea (2002) - Sho *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Sho *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Taichi Fujisaki *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cai Mao, Cao Hong, Cao Zhen, Fan Neng, Guo Si, Jiang Qin, Liu Chan, Liu Han, Sun Shao, Wen Pin, Xu Sheng, Yang Feng, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Zhang Yi, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Chen Wu, Cheng Wu, Dong Heng, Fu Shi Ren, Ji Ling, Jian Yong, Meng You, Sun Shao, Yang Fu, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Natabachi Brother (Younger Brother), Raul, Vigilante C *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Natabachi Brother (Younger Brother), Rural Game Announcer *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Brendan Bardell, Male Custom Voice#5, Male Custom Voice#7, Male Custom Voice#9 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Izawa *Kessen II (2001) - Fa Zheng *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kobayakawa Hideaki, Naoe Kanetsugu *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Panicked Man, Soldier *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Tony, Politician Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (83) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors